vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Gilbert/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= JeremyGilbert.jpg|Promo picture Jeremy_310x450.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert. JeremyAnna.jpg|Jeremy meets Anna for the first time. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of her blood. jeremy gilbert ten.jpg jeremy gilbert six.jpg jeremy gilbert five.jpg 00872.jpg Haunted.jpg JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna blood. School bathroom.jpg|Jeremy on the first day of school. jeremy gilbert.jpg JeremyAnnaTalk.jpg DamonStefanJeremy.jpg AnnaJeremy.jpg Vicki-Jeremy-jeremy-and-vicki-11939640-200-200.jpg|Jeremy and Vicki in the forest michael-trevino-steve-mc-queen-01.jpg.jpg|tyler and jeremy imagesCA6E58QV.jpg imagesCA6U4512V.jpg imagesCA6UTM3L.jpg imagesCA09IENP.jpg imagesCA064FP1.jpg imagesCA6134512V.jpg imagesCK1965413.jpg imagesCV65123J.jpg Jeremy and the TVD crew.jpg Wyws23mattjeremy.jpg |-|Season Two= Jeremywake.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Mas013.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m58s158.png jer bon elena.jpg vlcsnap-00027.jpg vlcsnap-00029.jpg vlcsnap-00032.jpg Bon and jer.jpg Vampire Diaries Cronicas Vampiricas.jpg Vd7bts5.jpg Jeremy-Gilbert-3-jeremy-gilbert-17898283-500-281.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises007.jpg Sunrises006.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises004.jpg Sunrises003.jpg Sunrises002.jpg Sunrises010.jpg jer.jpg|sheriff forbes shot Jeremy!!! File:2x22lololololDRAMATIC.jpg imagesCA4FH4CT.jpg imagesCA5P9SSK.jpg imagesCA064FJ1.jpg imagesCA385MOQ.jpg imagesCABJAU4C.jpg imagesCAK03ETH.jpg imagesCAOUVAYP.jpg imagesCAV1ENAR.jpg|Jeremy has seen Vicki and Anna return... imagesCJ46159.jpg |-|Season Three= WYAP17.png|Jeremy in The Birthday Th6.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 306VampireDiaries0246.jpg 307VampireDiaries0202.jpg Dree.png 005~0.jpeg Jeremy's first real encounter with ghost Anna.png OM3 (7).jpg The Vampire Diaries S03E05 HDTV XviD-P0W4 0997.jpg OM3 (6).jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg TVD323.jpg TVD561.jpg TVD727.jpg TVD725.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD699.jpg images.64516CJ.jpg imagesCHG55656.jpg images5612CF.jpg images462515.jpg images512664ghj.jpg imagesCA0HCJ7O.jpg imagesCA3CNGNB.jpg imagesCAD3NZEF.jpg imagesCAF3RAKQ.jpg imagesCAIZLOBS.jpg imagesCAMB8EJR.jpg imagesCARB19KQ.jpg imagesGH5566.jpg imagesfghdhdh55666.jpg imagesCAZNHDEG.jpg imagesCAZA3Z0Z.jpg imagesCATMO5TL.jpg imagesCAPFOQ3A.jpg tumblr_m8x1uaYVAG1rbrizgo1_500.jpg |-|Season Four= Jeremy Gilbert.jpg|"SANGUIS EST FATUM" - blood is destiny 4.01-01.jpg GrowingPains.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg Memorial5.jpg Connor4x03.jpg S4ep1p3.png S4ep1p2.png 4x06-9.jpg 4x06-3.jpg 4x06-12.jpg TVD 407x04.jpg TVD 407x03.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h59m03s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m09s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m05s38.png 405 - 0010.jpg|Jeremy works at the Grill 405 - 0084.jpg|Jeremy and Connor at the Grill 405 - 0091.jpg|Jeremy is temporarily inconvenienced 405 - 0097.jpg|Elena heals Jeremy 405 - 0099.jpg|Jeremy; You don't have to hide from me. 405 - 0022.jpg 405 - 0099.jpg 4x09-02.jpg tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o3_1280.png tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o2_1280.png tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Jeremy 4x04 (1).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus Jeremy 4x04.JPG h114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg tvd 4x10-4.jpg tvd 4x10-5.jpg tvd 4x10-6.jpg tvd 4x10-12.jpg tumblr_mdofifCE2d1rhv3jco6_400.png Jelena hug.jpg Tvd-jelena-409-9.jpg 409 - 035.jpg 409 - 033.jpg 409 - 032.jpg 409 - 028.jpg 409 - 026.jpg 409 - 024.jpg 409 - 054.jpg 409 - 051.jpg 409 - 050.jpg 409 - 073.jpg 409 - 141.jpg 409 - 139.jpg 409 - 214.jpg 409 - 194.jpg SteveMcQueen s4.jpg TVD 410A 0050b.jpg-c775b0ee-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg 4x11-03.jpg 4x11-02.jpg 4x11-01.jpg VD410HD 0373.jpg VD410HD 0369.jpg VD410HD 0367.jpg VD410HD 0366.jpg VD410HD 0362.jpg VD410HD 0344.jpg VD410HD 0315.jpg VD410HD 0287.jpg VD410HD 0413.jpg VD410HD 0410.jpg VD410HD 0387.jpg VD410HD 0381.jpg VD410HD 0767.jpg VD410HD 0763.jpg VD410HD 0769.jpg VD410HD 0770.jpg VD410HD 0774.jpg VD410HD 0775.jpg VD410HD 0780.jpg VD410HD 0795.jpg VD410HD 0809.jpg VD410HD 0878.jpg VD410HD 0879.jpg Jeremy Map.png|Before the Hunters mark appears After Jeremy's Death.png|4x14 Silas chokes jeremy.png Stand By Me (9).png Stand By Me (8).png Stand By Me (7).png Jeremyfinal.jpg 738415172.jpg Jeremy-S04E02Memorial.png 414 002331.jpg 414 002336.jpg Picture12.jpg JerS04X22 (1).png JerS04X22 (2).png JerS04X22 (3).png JerS04X22 (4).png JerS04X22 (5).png JerS04X22 (6).png JerS04X22 (7).png JerS04X22 (8).png JerS04X22 (9).png JerS04X22 (10).png JerS04X22 (11).png JerS04X22 (1).png Jeremy4x23gilbert.jpg Ghostjeremy4x32.jpg Bonnieandjeremyx4323.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (1).jpg |-|Season Five= 1 tvd1 640.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg 9 tvd9 640.jpg 2 tvd2 640.jpg Jeremys5.jpg Jerpromo.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Silas impales Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy gets impaled Jeremy 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 11 TVD 5x04.jpg Bonnie-and-jeremy-at-her-funeral.jpg Bonnie's funeral.jpg Jeremy 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Jeremy TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Mfg100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg TVD 1524.jpg TVD 1517.jpg Bonnie asking jeremy to the Bitter Ball.jpg Enzo and Jeremy.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Gg15bonniejeremy.jpg Gg14bonniejeremy.jpg Gg13bonniejeremy.jpg Rescue02.jpg Tumblr inline n22co3h17g1rchhsy.jpg Wyws14jeremy.jpg Wyws14jeremy.jpg Wyws23mattjeremy.jpg Wyws21mattjeremydamon.jpg Wyws20jeremy.jpg Wyws17jeremy.jpg Wyws15damonjeremy.jpg Resident8.jpg 489465.jpg 9+6845.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy in their Romantic Cave full of Romantic Travellers.png 645645.jpg 56413.jpg Kjhkg.jpg 218jk.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Jeremy Gilbert